Trixie's True Self: The Power of Love
by K. C. Ellison
Summary: A "Wishology" AU set to MarioDS01's fanfic, "Trixie's True Self." The Darkness has returned, and Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang must fight together to save the universe! Tim/Trix. Rated K for fantasy violence. Please Read and Review.
1. Who Are You?

"The Trixie's True Self saga"

"The Power of Love"

Part I

Chapter 1: Who Are You?

* * *

A few months ago, Timmy Turner made a wish to Cosmo and Wanda asking that Trixie could reveal her true self to everyone. The wish worked, and Timmy and Trixie became boyfriend and girlfriend. However, the wish made Timmy so happy that he didn't need godparents anymore. Now, Timmy and Trixie are going to face their greatest threat...together!

* * *

Dawn broke in the city of Dimmsdale. In one house, Timmy Turner and his tomboy girlfriend Trixie Tang, were sleeping in the bed when the alarm clock rang. Timmy then woke up with a yawn.

"Good morning, Trixie!" Timmy said happily.

"Morning, Timmy!" Trixie replied.

"Let's get some breakfast, and head off for school." Timmy said.

"Okay!" Trixie said.

The two raced downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, what are we having for breakfast?" Timmy said.

"Dear, why are these two street-rats asking what's for breakfast?" Timmy's mom said.

"I don't know, honey; but, we don't want to be late for the music festival in Las Vegas!" his dad replied.

"But what about breakfast?!" Timmy said.

"Just grab a couple of muffins on your way out." his mom said.

"Okay." Timmy grabbed two muffins, but there was a muffin he recognized back when he had Cosmo and Wanda: the Magic Muffin.

"Not a chance!" Timmy said remembering the trouble it caused.

"That was weird: your parents didn't know who you were!" Trixie said.

"Well, they ARE my parents." Timmy said.

"True, true..." Trixie said. "Anyway, let's head on to the school!"

* * *

"YOU TWO!!! I've never seen you two before. That means you two get F's for every day since school began!" Mr. Crocker said.

"What!! We been here ever since! Chester and A. J.: you two are my best friends!" Timmy said.

"Hi!" said Chester.

"I'm glad to meet you!" A. J. said.

"Tootie! You've been in love with me since kindergarten!" Timmy said.

"Awk-ward!" Tootie said and then the whole class started laughing.

"Don't these people know us?" Trixie said.

"Yeah! It's **Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang!**" Timmy said.

Just then, a robot burst through the wall of the classroom!

"ELIMINATE TURNER AND TANG!!!" the robot said.

* * *

-To Be Continued-


	2. The Cave Prophecy

It's Chapter 2! Time now to listen to your reviews from the last chapter.

**MarioDS01: **Thanks for your review. I thought of taking the challenge you created long ago. Today, with "Wishology" still fresh in our minds, I thought why not create a sequel to your story set to it. Don't worry about Cosmo and Wanda, though...they'll appear soon, but for now, Timmy will have to rely on both his wits and his tomboy girlfriend. Also, I'd love to continue with your other stories, but "The Fairly Oddparents" are my thing. Thanks for the message about giving you credit; it'd be unethical if I didn't give it to you.

**OddAuthor:** Thanks for the review. Sorry about it being so short; I took everything that I remembered from when it first aired. It thought it'd great to have the Timmy x Trixie moments without having people like Mark, Mr. Turner, and especially Jorgen von Strangle ruin them by butting in!

* * *

"The Power of Love"

Chapter 2: The Cave Prophecy

* * *

"ELIMINATE TURNER AND TANG!!!" the robot said.

"Woah! Is that another new student?" Chester said.

The robot started to attack the classroom. Timmy and Trixie managed to escape outside and stole A. J.'s hoverbike. Then the robot started to chase the two while flying in the air. Just then, Jorgen von Strangle appeared on a motorcycle.

"Take my hands if you want to live!!!" he said. Timmy and Trixie hopped on the bike and zoomed up to the mall, where Jorgen created a portal to Fairy World. The robot that was chasing them crashed into the mall. Inside, it put on a leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses. Then it opened its mouth and two more robots appeared.

"Spread out and find them." the head robot said.

* * *

In Fairy World; Jorgen, Timmy, and Trixie; were riding through the empty streets.

"Jorgen, what's going on? How come the people don't remember us? And what's with those robots?" Timmy said.

"I'll tell you in the Cave of Destiny." he said.

* * *

"Now, you're wondering why the people don't remember you...it's because I wanted to keep you two safe."

"Safe from what?" Timmy said.

"The Darkness..." Jorgen said.

"What's that?" Trixie said.

"The Darkness is an evil being capable of untold destruction. A long time ago, it nearly destroyed Fairy World. We sent the Darkness away with light, but now it has returned. We discovered this when our agents at Ursa Major disappeared." Jorgen said.

"And what of those robots?" Timmy said.

"They are the agents of the Darkness: The Eliminators. They want you because you are the Chosen One, and because she is your Princess of Heart!" Jorgen continued.

"What are we supposed to do?" Trixie said.

"You two have to find the White Wand. The clue to finding it is 'that it is sealed with a KISS.'"

"This sounds like trouble! Looks like it's time to call on a fairy!" Timmy said. He pushed the button, but no fairy came.

"I've sent the fairies away so they could be safe. They cannot be reached now." Jorgen said. "I almost forgot; never call out your names, it's attracts them **Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang!!**" Jorgen said as a dark vortex appeared.

"Like what you did NOW?!?" Timmy said

"Go you two, there's never been a bigger pain in my butt than the both of you!" Jorgen said just before he was trapped inside the vortex. Just before the whole of Fairy World had escaped, Timmy and Trixie escaped to Earth through the Tooth Fairy's facility.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review; I'd love to hear from you.


	3. A Modern Day Bonnie and Clyde

It's time for a new chapter! Let's read your reviews!

**MarioDS01:** Thanks again for your comment. I've got chapters done up to the Prison Break in Part 2. I thought for every Chosen One, there is a Princess of Heart, and that's Trixie Tang. I've been to my city's Wal-Mart (The only place that could possibly have DVD's of Nickelodeon shows in Kennett, MO.), and they don't have Wishology in stock, so they only possible choice might be Youtube. com. I kind of thought that Jorgen's fairy escape plan was kind of stupid; you'll see what I mean in an upcoming chapter.

**oftendragox:** Thanks for your review. Like I said before, I've written down only the parts I could remember, but "Wishology" is very interesting. They're one of my favourite "Fairly Oddparents" movies.

**OddAuthor: **Thanks again for your comment. You could possibly say that this is kind of like a "Final Mix" version of "Wishology," since this story will be just like the actual movies, only with Timmy and Trixie being together. I always love to hear your words of encouragement; thank you.

**dbzgtfan2004: **Thanks for your review. I too am a supporter of Timmy and Trixie. I also think that "Wishology" was a great movie series. I *LOVED* the kiss Timmy and Trixie had in Part 2.

* * *

"The Power of Love"

Chapter 3: A Modern-Day Bonnie and Clyde

* * *

Meanwhile, a kid just woke up wondering what the Tooth Fairy left, but instead of finding 25¢, he found Timmy and Trixie under his pillow. The kid screamed and went to his dad, a police officer, to tell him about the two "Quarter Theives." When the officer got there, Timmy and Trixie had ran off.

* * *

"So what did Jorgen mean by 'sealed with a KISS?'" Trixie said.

Timmy thought hard about the riddle. "Perhaps it's hidden within Auguste Rodin's "The Kiss."

"To the museum!" Trixie said.

* * *

At the museum, Timmy and Trixie discovered "The Kiss." Trixie gave the sculpture her best kick, which destroyed it. Unfortunately, the wand was not inside.

"Darn it!" Timmy said searching through the rubble.

"There they are! Those quarter-stealing, sculpture-smashing hooligans!" a police officer said.

"Great! We're trapped! What are we going to do?" Trixie said.

Timmy spotted the paintings of the Mona Lisa and Van Gogh's self portrait.

"Follow my lead!" Timmy said.

* * *

Outside, the police had the museum surrounded. Just then Timmy and Trixie came out of the building wearing the paintings as masks. The police officers stupidly let them go and left.

"Well, that plan was a bust!" Trixie said.

"So what else does 'sealed with a KISS' could be?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy, look!" Trixie said.

Timmy looked up and saw the billboard about the music festival his parents were going to.

"Music Festival in Las Vegas with Special Musical Guest: KISS!" Timmy read the billboard.

"Look in Paul Stanley's hands!" Trixie said.

Timmy looked and saw a white star-shaped guitar in the man's hands.

"That must be the White Wand!" Timmy said.

"So THAT'S what 'sealed with a KISS' meant: The White Wand is in the possesion of the band, KISS!" Trixie said.

"Alright then, let's go to Las Vegas!" Timmy said.

"Hold it! You two are coming with us!!" said two men in black.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please read and review!


	4. We're No Aliens

A new chapter...that means that it's review time!

**Solaris Knight 30: **Thanks for your review. I might have; I'm sorry about that...I didn't want to have Trixie be another Chosen One. As Ricky Bobby once said: "You can't have two number ones!" I should have told you about this before. m (_ _) m

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for commenting again! Yes, M. E. R. F. is here, and you'll see them in this chapter.

**Zeruel Lamperouge: **Thanks for your review. What WILL happen later on in the story? Just keep reading to find out!

**oftendragox:** Thanks again for commenting! I'm glad to hear how this story is going along too!

* * *

"The Power of Love"

Chapter 4: "We're No Aliens"

* * *

Just when Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang were heading to Las Vegas, they were stopped by two government agents from M. E. R. F. and were taken to their top-secret base in the desert.

* * *

"Listen, you have to let us go! We have to save the world from the Eliminators!" Timmy said.

"Oh, really? Who says that you two are in league with them?" one of the agents said.

"What are you talking about?" Trixie said.

The agent had two folders in his hand.

"We have files on you two; there's nothing in them!" the agent said.

"And if there's nothing in them, we have a reason to believe that you're both aliens!" the other agent said.

"WHAT!? We're not aliens!!" Timmy and Trixie said.

"We'll see after we freeze-dry and dissect the two of you!" the agent said.

"WE..."

"ARE..."

"NOT..."

"ALIENS!!!" Timmy and Trixie yelled.

"Whatever...we're going out for coffee. Don't go anywhere!" the agent said before he left.

"Come on Trixie, we have to get to Las Vegas!" Timmy said.

"But how are we going to get out?" Trixie said.

Timmy held up a keychain with a remote. He pushed the button and a tiny black rocket ship with the insignia of M. E. R. F in white appeared.

"That'll work..." Trixie said.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

(**Author's Note:** This chapter was one of my shortest. When I first uploaded this one, it had less than 300 words. I felt that in order to increase the word count, I would add my replies to the reviews from the previous chapter(s) onto the upcoming chapter.)

Please Read and Review.


	5. Reunion

It's Chapter 5! Time for me to respond to your reviews!

**MarioDS01:** Thanks again for reviewing! Yeah, it was kind of sneaky for Timmy to steal the keys from those M. E. R. F. agents. In this chapter, Timmy and Trixie meet up with some old friends along with someone new. Who is it? Read the chapter to find out! I'd love to hear from you soon!

**OddAuthor:** Thanks again for your review! Yeah, the M. E. R. F. agents are stupid and easy to fool. You'll see more of their stupidity in a later chapter. I'd love to hear from you again.

* * *

"The Power of Love"

Chapter 5: "Reunion"

* * *

Timmy and Trixie boarded the rocket ship. Inside, Timmy synched up the GPS with his Fairy Caller. The screen showed where every fairy was. Most of the fairies were in one position: an outskirt stand ten miles from Las Vegas. However, there were three errant dots on the screen. A closer look revealed a green bubble carrying a small pink ball and a smaller lavender ball.

"It can't be!" Timmy said.

"They look familiar!" Trixie said.

"Let's check if they are who they might be!" Timmy said.

"Right!" Trixie said.

And so, Timmy and Trixie head out for the same location as where the three dots were.

* * *

When they landed at the location of the three dots, they discovered that their speculations were spot on.

"Cosmo! Wanda! I'm sooo glad to meet you guys again!" Timmy said.

Sure enough, it was Timmy's former godparents: Cosmo and Wanda.

"What happened to you, and why is Cosmo all sticky?"

"Jorgen turned every fairy into a gumball so that we could be safe from harm!" Wanda said.

"A gumball? That's is one of the most stupid escape plans I have heard in my life!" Trixie said.

"I know, but that's Jorgen's MO." Wanda said.

"How'd you escape?" Timmy asked.

"Some kid with a lot of quarters chewed Cosmo and then blown him up into a bubble, he grabbed me and Poof and floated out of there!" Wanda said.

Just then, the purple gumball began teething on Timmy's arm.

{I thought that gum chewing the chewer only happened in Soviet Russia!} Timmy thought.

"What's with the teething gumball?" he then said.

"That's Poof, he's our baby son!" Cosmo said.

"Baby? I've never heard of a fairy baby before!" Trixie said.

"Well, they're very powerful, and their magic is unpredictable..." Wanda said.

"Poof-poof!" Poof babbled.

"Well, congrats you two." Trixie said.

"Thanks, by the way...what are you two doing here?" Wanda asked.

"We're going to Las Vegas to get the White Wand; it seems that I'm the Chosen One..." Timmy said.

"...and I'm some Princess of Heart. Whatever you do: do not yell our names out loud!" Trixie added in.

"Like this? **Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang!!**" Cosmo said as the Head Eliminator appeared.

"Crud!" Timmy said as he grabbed a laser rifle.

"Let's get out of here!!" Trixie said as all five of them escaped the wrath of the Eliminator.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review.


	6. The Music Festival

Chapter Six is here! Time for me to read your reviews!

**MarioDS01:** Thanks again for another review from you. I know; recalling every fairy in the world and sending them as gumballs in an outskirt stand somewhere in the desert? That is the dumbest plan in the history of dumb plans! The only worst case scenario for the fairies is if someone had a large cache of quarters...oh, wait! THAT **DID** HAPPEN!!!(Sorry, I got a little rant-happy...) As about what Cosmo did: It's Cosmo; what did you expect from a fairy with an IQ of -5? One last thing: A Princess of Heart's role is to complement her Chosen; a friend of mine said that in his fanfic. I'd love to hear from you soon.

**OddAuthor: **Thanks again for your inspiring review. I wanted to keep most of the characters (except Trixie, who is a tomboy instead of popular) as they were in "Wishology." That is why Cosmo is still his usually happy and silly self. I would like to hear from you very soon.

**oftendragox: **Thanks again for your review. Jorgen really should have thought of a better escape plan than to turn every fairy into a gumball and place them in a coin-operated machine in some outskirt stand. But you know Jorgen; he's more brawn than brain. Hope to hear from you again.

(**Author's Note:** In the last chapter, I added Poof in the story. Although the original story was created before "Fairly OddBaby," I decided change Poof's back-story which is this: Shortly after Cosmo and Wanda left Timmy, Cosmo started having contractions and was immediately sent to the hospital where they discovered that Cosmo was pregnant. Dr. Rip Studwell had no clue how to deliver a baby, so Wanda thought, "Why not 'Poof' the baby out?" and so she did. That's how Poof was born in this story.)

* * *

"The Power of Love"

Chapter 6: "The Music Festival"

* * *

Timmy, Trixie, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof have arrived in Las Vegas. The fairies, although still gum, but thanks to Timmy and Trixie, they are in their common formes. They are outside the arena where the music festival is held.

"Excuse me, but do you have your tickets?" asked an attendant.

Timmy picked the laser rifle at the wall.

"I'MA FIRIN' MAH LAZER!!!" he said.

**BOOOM!!! **The blast he fired left a huge hole in a portion of wall next to the attendant, who got so scared that they let them in without question.

* * *

Inside, the five saw KISS getting ready to go on stage. They noticed that Paul Stanley was holding the White Wand. Timmy went up to him.

"Excuse me, but can I have that guitar for a second?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Paul said.

"I'm the Chosen One!" Timmy said.

"And I'm his Princess!" Trixie said.

"If you're the Chosen One, then recite the Oath of the Chosen to us!" Paul said.

"What Oath? I've never heard of an Oath!" Timmy said.

"You're joking; you sure you're the Chosen One!" Paul said.

"Of course; I'm **Timmy Turner!!**" Timmy said.

"And I really am his Princess: **Trixie Tang!!**" Trixie said.

"...and we just said our names out loud, didn't we?" they both said.

"Yeah...and it echoed a bit too..." Paul said just as the Darkness and an army of Eliminators appeared.

"ELIMINATE THE CHOSEN ONE...AND THE PRINCESS!!!" the army chanted.

"Okay...we believe you! You're the Chosen One!" Paul said as he gave the White Wand to Timmy. "Now, light the Darkness!"

Timmy just stood there waiting for something to happen.

"What's wrong?" Paul said.

"I can't play the guitar!" Timmy said.

"You don't play with this guitar..." said Gene Simmons "...you FEEL it!"

Timmy looked around to see Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Trixie, even KISS giving him a thumbs-up, except for Gene, who gave him a thumbs-up using his famous tounge stunt. Just then...he was playing the White Wand!

"I...I FEEL IT!!" Timmy shouted as he continued playing. While playing, he fired several blasts, destroying most of the Eliminators.

"Keep Rocking, Timmy!" Trixie said.

"Keep Rocking, Chosen One!!" Wanda said.

Timmy fired his largest blast onto the Head Eliminator, knocking it out of commision. Then he fired one ray of light into the Darkness, causing the vortex to back off...for now.

* * *

Later, in Fairy World, Timmy had his old fairies wish up a music festival for his family and for every fairy.

"Timmy, it was great that you gave your parents a music festival." Wanda said.

"Thanks Wanda." Timmy said.

"Yes, it truly is wonderful!" Jorgen said. "And I have a proposition for you!"

"What's the catch?" Timmy asked.

"There's no catch. I was wondering if you would like to have Cosmo and Wanda again?" Jorgen said.

"Really? That'd be awesome!" Timmy said.

"Okay, but remember; neither you nor Trixie can tell anyone about them, or I'm taking them back, got it?" Jorgen said.

"We Promise!!" Timmy and Trixie said.

"Good!" Jorgen said. "Oh, one last thing: I'm erasing your parents' memories of this once this is over!"

"Of course..." Timmy said.

Just then...

"I, Turbo Thunder, am here to save the world from the Darkness!" a man who looked like Timmy, only taller, said.

"You're too late!" Jorgen said.

"Darn it!!" Turbo said.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review.


	7. Part I Credits: The Chosen One

It's the End of Part I! Time to once again reply to your reviews!

**oftendragox: **Thanks for your review! Poor Turbo...but don't worry, you'll see more of him in the upcoming chapters. Hope to hear from you again.

**Zeruel Lamperouge: **Thanks again for your review! Be sure to keep reading my story. Hope to hear from you again.

**Solaris Knight 30: **Thanks for not only the review but the insight on the whole Chosen/Princess dynamic. You know, I've heard of an idea for an AU where Trixie is middle-class and Timmy is rich and popular.

* * *

"The Power of Love"

Part I Credits

* * *

Song: "Chosen One," by Mona Lisa Overdrive.

* * *

Picture: Timmy and Trixie waking up.

* * *

_**I can't remember anything at all.**_

_**I've been turning it all around.**_

_**I'm sorry; oh, so sorry**_

_**Is this what I have become?**_

* * *

Picture: Timmy and Trixie at school.

* * *

_**Wish I may, wish I might**_

_**be someone else tonight.**_

_**Sometimes I wish I was never born at all.**_

* * *

Picture: The Head Eliminator.

* * *

_**And I'll try to save the world.**_

_**Cause in the end I know...**_

_**I'm the Chosen One!**_

_**I'm the Chosen One.**_

* * *

Picture: Jorgen on his motorcycle.

* * *

_**I can't remember what I used to be.**_

_**Something's turning me upside-down.**_

_**You made me, and I love you,**_

_**but I can't change the things I've done!**_

_**(I'm the Chosen One.)**_

* * *

Picture: Timmy and Trixie at the museum.

* * *

_**Wish I may, wish I might**_

_**be someone else tonight.**_

_**Sometimes I wish I was never born at all.**_

* * *

Picture: The two M. E. R. F. agents.

* * *

_**And I'll try to save the world.**_

_**Cause in the end I know...**_

_**I'm the Chosen One!**_

_**The Chosen One.**_

* * *

Picture: Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

* * *

Picture: KISS.

* * *

_**Wish I may, wish I might**_

_**be someone else tonight.**_

_**Sometimes I wish I was never born at all.**_

* * *

Picture: Timmy holding the White Wand.

* * *

_**And I'll try to save the world.**_

_**Cause in the end I know...**_

_**I'm the Chosen One!**_

_**The Chosen One.**_

* * *

Picture: Turbo Thunder.

* * *

_**The Chosen One!**_

_**The Chosen One.**_

_**(I'm the Chosen One.)**_

* * *

Picture: Timmy lighting up the Darkness.

* * *

-END OF PART I-

Special thanks goes to MarioDS01 for creating "Trixie's True Self," Butch Hartman for creating the series, and you for reading my story!

I do not own anything except for this story! See you in Part II!

Please Read and Review.

(**Author's Note: **This chapter is nothing more than a musical break. Following the end of each Part (Parts are intervals of six chapters), there will be a song. There will be two more songs during this story.)


	8. Peace?

Sorry to keep you waiting! Before I start Chapter 7, it's time for me to read your replies!

**OddAuthor(1): **Thanks again for reviewing. I'm glad you like my "Wishology" AU.

**OddAuthor(2):** Thanks for commenting. I felt like giving this story a movie-like feel. Thanks for pointing it out! I hope to hear from you soon!

(**Author's Note:** If you want to know where I got the song from last chapter, go on Youtube and search for "Mona Lisa Overdrive Chosen One." or "Shadow Chosen One" since the song is found in the videogame "Shadow the Hedgehog.")

* * *

"The Power of Love"

Part II

Chapter 7: "Peace?"

* * *

It's another peaceful day in Fairy World, the fairies are having a wonderful time, until...

"ELIMINATE!!" the Eliminator said.

The fairies were fleeing the scene when...

"You ready, dear?" Timmy said.

"Ready! Let's beat his clock!" Trixie said.

They charged at the Eliminator. Trixie attacked with very powerful punches and Timmy gave the robot destructive kicks.

"Now, Timmy!" Trixie said.

"Right!" Timmy pulled out the White Wand. "White Wand Magic!" he said as it the blast destroyed the robot.

"WE DID IT!!" Timmy and Trixie said.

"Aaaand...CUT!! Great job, that's a wrap!" someone said.

* * *

Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang were doing a live shooting for a TV show in Fairy World. Ever since they sent the Darkness away a few days ago, they've become celebrities. They even got themselves a mansion in town. Trixie thought that it was as big and elegant as her own back in Dimmsdale.

"That's was a great shoot!" Trixie said.

"Yeah, it was!" Timmy said.

"So what's next on our agenda?" Trixie asked.

"Wanda?" Timmy said.

Just then, their fairies appeared.

"Well, you two have an interview with Fairy Leno at 8, but first you are invited to the unveiling of your statue." Wanda said showing them a picture of Timmy and Trixie looking at each other and holding the REAL White Wand.

"Thanks, although I think this is too much for us." Timmy said.

"But Timmy, you're the Chosen One!" Wanda said.

"Correction: Turbo Thunder is the Chosen One, I just want to spend time with Trixie." Timmy said.

"Aww..." Trixie said.

"Besides, our parents are going to worry if we stay to long. I wish Trixie and I were home!" Timmy said. With a wave of their wands, Timmy and Trixie were back home.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review


	9. The Second Prophecy

It's time for a new chapter! Time for me to reply to your reviews!

**Zeruel Lamperouge: **Thanks for the review! You're in luck! The wait is over! A new chapter is here! I hope you like it!

**oftendragox:** Thanks for the review! Yeah, the last chapter was kind of a short one... Of course in the real story, Timmy was also a celebrity in Fairy World after defeating the Darkness for the first time. He was given a mansion, a statue, even a videogame! However, he became a bit cocky in the process (Remember "Filet O' Fist?"). Anyway, I'd love to hear from you soon!

* * *

"The Power of Love"

Chapter 8: "The Second Prophecy"

* * *

The next day, Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang along with their fairies were playing outside in the Turner's front yard when all of a sudden a mysterious escape pod crashed on the front lawn.

"Turner!! You've, like, gotta help me!!" It was Mark, Timmy's alien friend from the planet Yugopotamia.

"Mark? What are you doing here? Why aren't you on your home planet?" Timmy asked.

"Hey! I remember you: we met at the ice rink. I'm Trixie Tang." Trixie introduced herself to Mark.

"I am Prince Mark Chang of Yugopotamia." Mark said as he shook Trixie's hand. "Anyway...I can't go back; Yugopotamia is gone."

"How?" Timmy asked.

"Well...there was this dark, swirling cloud that carried these robots!" Mark said

"No..." Timmy said.

"It can't be..." Trixie said.

"THE DARKNESS IS BACK!!" they both said.

"We have to go back to Fairy World, and tell everyone that the Darkness is back!! I wish Trixie and I were in Fairy World!!" Timmy said to the fairies.

* * *

In Fairy World, Timmy and Trixie came to tell Jorgen about the situation. He immediately sent them to the Cave of Destiny.

"So, you're telling me the Darkness is back?" Jorgen said.

"Yes, Mark said that it destroyed Yugopotamia!" Trixie said.

"Well, Turbo Thunder said exactly the same thing before you came, but I didn't believe him." Jorgen said. He then pointed to a second cave painting: It had Timmy and Trixie with Mark with a wand on top of a blue planet."

"What? There's a second wand?" Timmy said.

"Yes, it says that the wand appears only on a blue moon." Jorgen said.

"Well, if it helps to defeat the Darkness...I'll do it!" Timmy said.

"And wherever Timmy goes, I go! Now, let's head back to Dimmsdale to meet up with Mark!" Trixie said.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!

(**Author's Note: **Happy Mother's Day everyone! Unfortunately, this will be my last chapter I'll publish for a while. I've got Finals in my college classes starting tomorrow and continuing on Wednesday. I promise I'll continue this and "The Pokemon TCG Adventures" next week. See you then! --K. C. Ellison.)


	10. Body Snatchers

Now that my finals are over, it's time to continue with the story! First, here are my replies to your reviews!

**oftendragox: **Thanks again for your review! Poor Mark lost his home planet...how sad. Well, I got very nervous while doing one of my finals, but I got over it. I'd love to hear from you again!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks again for your review! I'm glad to hear that you liked the last chapter. Thanks for your words of encouragement! Hope to hear from you again!

* * *

"The Power of Love"

Chapter 9: Body Snatchers

* * *

Timmy and Trixie returned and discovered something weird: there were two Marks fighting on Timmy's front lawn! When they tried to break it up, one of the Mark's eyes glowed crimson.

"Eliminate the Chosen One and his Princess!" said "Mark."

"Mark! Let's get out of here!" Timmy said and the three ran off.

* * *

"What just happened?" Trixie said.

"Well, I was coming by to tell about what happened to Yugopotamia, but that robot got to you first!" Mark said.

"And we left it out where it could capture anyone who knows us!" Timmy said.

"Be on your guard: anyone we know could possibly be an Eliminator." Trixie said.

Just then, Tootie appeared.

"Hi, Tim..." Tootie's greeting to Timmy was cut short by a beating from Trixie.

"TRIXIE! What are you doing!" Timmy said.

"Like I said: 'Anyone we know could be an Eliminator.'" Trixie said.

"What are you talking about? I'm Tootie!" she said.

"If you're Tootie, where's your fairy godparent?" Timmy said.

"BINKY!" Tootie yelled, as Binky Abdul, Tootie's godparent, appeared.

"Okay, we believe you...sorry about beating you up; I though you were a robot!" Trixie apologized.

"That's okay..." Tootie said.

"How's Vicky doing?" Timmy asked.

"She had some therapy and now she's back to her old self." Tootie said.

"Has she been captured by the robots?" Trixie asked.

"I don't think so..." Tootie said.

"Great, because I need her help, and yours too!" Timmy said.

"Really? Thanks, Timmy!" Tootie gave Timmy a big hug.

"What are you thinking?" Trixie asked Timmy.

"I know you don't like them..." Timmy said

"We go together like a Zangoose and a Seviper: mortal enemies." Trixie stated.

"...but they can be resourceful: Vicky with her skills, and Tootie with her brains." Timmy finished.

"Alright..." Trixie said.

"Now let's go, we've got a team to build!" Timmy said.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	11. I'm Fart Lazer!

It's that time again! A new chapter of "The Power of Love!" First, it's time for me to reply your reviews!

**Zeruel Lamperouge(1): **Thanks for your review! I'm glad to hear that you think this story is awesome. I appreciate your words of encouragement.

**Zeruel Lamperouge(2): **Thanks again for reviewing! By the way, what did you think about the last chapter? I'd love to hear from you very soon!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for your review! I'm glad that you liked the addition of Tootie and Vicky. Vicky was in "Wishology," but Tootie wasn't. Apparently everyone and their grandma love Tootie, so I decided to put her in this story. Since this story is part of the "Trixie's True Self" saga, Tootie would have a fairy godparent. I got the idea from you where Binky Abdul is Tootie's godparent. Anyway, I'd love to hear from you soon.

**oftendragox: **Thanks again for your review! Yeah, it would be interesting to see Tootie and Vicky working together. I'd hope to hear from you again!

* * *

"The Power of Love"

Chapter 10: I'm Fart Laser!

* * *

Timmy, Trixie, Mark, Tootie and Vicky were outside Mr. Crocker's house. Timmy told them that they were enlisting him to join them. Tootie answered the doorbell and Mr. Crocker answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Mr. Crocker, we'd like to ask you if you'd like to come with us on our mission." Timmy said.

"Sorry, but unless there's FAIRIES! involved, I'm not coming!" he said.

"If you come, we'll show you ours!" Tootie said.

"It's a deal!" Mr. Crocker said.

"Okay, we got Crocker; who else do we need?" Trixie said.

"I've got a plan!" Timmy said.

* * *

Somewhere, out in space there floats the Death Ball, inside Dark Laser and his toy friend Flipsy were checking their e-mails.

"You've got mail!" the computer said.

"On screen!" Dark Laser said.

The screen opened up and it showed an animation of himself on TouYube!

"I'm Fart Laser! I'm Fart Laser! Pull my finger; I'm Fart Laser!" the animation said.

"WHO DARES RUIN ME!" Dark Laser yelled. He looked at the author's name...

"TIMMY TURNER!" he yelled again.

* * *

Back on Earth...

"So when do you think he's gonna get that message?" Trixie asked.

Just then, Dark Laser arrived on his ship.

"Timmy Turner, I'm am so going to hurt you!" he said.

"Hey! It's Fart Laser!" some random kid said. Dark let out a growl causing the kid to run.

"Sorry about the video; I needed you and your ship so we can find this blue moon." Timmy said.

"Blue moon? You mean the Blue Moon of Vegon?" Dark said.

"You've heard of it?" Timmy said.

"Yes!" Dark said.

"Great, then let's go to the Blue Moon of Vegon!" Trixie said.

Just before they boarded the Mark Eliminator attacked them and sucked up the fairies!

"NOOOOO!" Timmy and Trixie yelled.

"Where do think they've taken them?" Tootie cried.

"I don't know, but I hope they're safe!" Timmy said as the door closed and the ship headed to the Blue Moon of Vegon.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	12. Escape from Abracatraz

It's time for Chapter 11! Time to make some replies!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks again for review! I'm glad to know that I'm keeping the story as true as possible! I'm also glad that you liked my twist! This next chapter will be the prison break! Hope to hear from you soon!

**Zeruel Lamperouge: **Thanks for the review! Tootie and Vicky working together? That's a sign of the apocalypse! EVERYONE, TO THE BUNKER! Just kidding! Tootie and Vicky are merely allies of convenience in this story. In Part 2, the Eliminators capture everyone Timmy knew, so Timmy makes a deal with some of his enemies. That's why they are working together. Hope to hear from you soon!

* * *

"The Power of Love"

Chapter 11: Escape from Abracatraz

* * *

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Binky were taken to Abracatraz Fairy Prison, where they made a suprising discovery: everyone Timmy and Trixie knew; their families and friends; were locked up here.

"Who are you?" said Edgar Turner, Timmy's dad.

"I'm Cosmo!" Cosmo said.

"I'm Wanda!" Wanda said.

"Poof-poof!" Poof babbled

"I'm Binky!" Binky said.

"We're fairy godparents!" they all said.

"So that's why Timmy got all that stuff: Fairy Godparents!" said Clarence, Timmy's mom.

"And why Trixie had that lifestyle change!" everyone else said.

"By the way, where is Timmy?" Jorgen said.

"Timmy and Trixie are fine!" Wanda said.

"We have to help them!" Nigel, Trixie's dad, said.

"They might be all alone!" Rebecca, Trixie's mom said.

"Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Tang, they know what they're doing!" Cosmo said.

"We still have to help them!" Chester said

"They can't do it all alone!" A. J. said.

"There's just one problem: we're stuck inside this jail cell!" Binky said.

Then Poof had an idea. He took a red ribbon and wrapped it over his round body. Then, he took Ms. Turner's mascara and painted the remaining skin with it.

"What's he doing?" Jorgen asked.

"Poof loves to watch "Naruto" so much that he pretends that he's a ninja." Cosmo said.

Poof gave the guard a swift kick, knocking it down. Poof grabbed the key and unlocked the cell.

"Now that we're out of the cell, what should we do?" Binky asked.

"We need a distraction." Jorgen said

"How are we going to distract those robots?" Cosmo said.

"Live Bait!" Jorgen said with everyone looking at Cosmo and Binky.

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula!" Binky said.

* * *

-Five minutes later-

Binky was in a skirt singing the "Timon and Pumbaa Hula," asking the robots to eat Cosmo. After the song was over, they ran screaming with the robots following them. Seconds later, Cosmo and Binky poofed back to the group.

"Okay, the guards are gone, now what?" Cosmo asked.

"We go to the Blue Moon of Vegon!" Wanda said.

With a pound of Jorgen's wand, everyone was teleported to the Blue Moon of Vegon.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	13. Is This Goodbye?

It's time for Chapter 12! You know the drill: First I respond to your reviews then the chapter starts! Let's begin.

**oftendragox: **Thanks for reviewing! In the real "Wishology," Poof was in a ninja get up and doing some moves. As for Binky doing a hula, that's just going to be a one time thing. I hope to hear from you very soon!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for reviewing! I was looking at some YouTube videos of Timon and Pumbaa's Hula, and I thought of it to be somewhat funny! I'm glad you caught the reference and I hope to hear from you again!

* * *

"The Power of Love"

Chapter 12: Is This Goodbye?

* * *

Timmy's group had just arrived on the Blue Moon of Vegon, when the other group came.

"Timmy!" everyone said.

"Guys! You're safe!" Timmy said. "But I've got to a wand to find!"

Timmy ran a distance on the moon, when he discovered the wand on a cairn.

"The wand!" Timmy said as ran to the cairn, just then...

"Hold it! If anyone's going to get that wand, it's me: Turbo Thunder!" Turbo said.

Just then the cairn turned into a rock golem.

"Which one of you is the Chosen One?" it said.

"I am!" Turbo said.

The golem flicked Turbo Thunder away.

"I'm flying! Wheee!" Turbo said.

Timmy was about to grab the wand when a lone blast from the Head Eliminator.

"If you're going to light that wand, you've got another thing coming!" it said as the Darkness came.

"Must have Timmy and Trixie!" the Darkness growled.

"What does it want?" Timmy's dad said.

"It wants..." Timmy said.

"...US!" Trixie said.

Tootie was about to be the first to be sucked up when everyone made a human (and fairy) chain.

"If this keeps up, they'll all be sucked up!" Trixie said.

"We have to do something!" Timmy said

"But how?" Trixie said.

"We have to go inside the Darkness, you with me?" Timmy said.

"I'll go to the end of the Earth just to be with you!" Trixie said.

Timmy and Trixie climed the chain only to be stopped by Tootie.

"Timmy! I've got something to tell you!" she said.

"What is it now, Tootie?" Timmy asked.

"I...I think that we could just be friends!" Tootie said.

"What!" Timmy said.

"You've got a nice girlfriend; I wouldn't want to take that away from you!" Tootie said.

"Really? I was thinking we could just be friends, too!" Timmy said as they gave each other a hug.

"Trixie?" Tootie said.

"Yes, Tootie?" Trixie asked.

"Take good care of him!" Tootie said.

"I will!" Trixie said.

"Hey Darkness! You want us?" Timmy said.

"COME AND GET US!" Trixie yelled.

"Well, see you guys!" Timmy said as they let go of Tootie.

"TIMMY! TRIXIE!" everyone yelled as Timmy and Trixie were sucked up by the Darkness.

"They saved us all..." Tootie said.

"Now we have to save him!" Jorgen said.

"How are we going to do that?" Tootie asked.

"With THIS!" Jorgen said as a rocket ship appeared.

"That's big; can it fly?" Dark Laser asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Jorgen said as he caused the rocket to blast off...without them on board!"

"I think we should have been inside that!" Timmy's dad said.

"**DAGNABBIT!**" Jorgen yelled to the heavens.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	14. Part II Credits: My Only Love

It's the end of Part II! Time to make some replies.

**Luiz4200 (1): **Thanks for reviewing! Things will never change when it comes to Timmy's parents ignoring him.

**Luiz4200 (2): **Thanks again for reviewing! Neither Chester nor any other kid had anything to do with Poof's birth. Other than Wanda having to "Poof" the baby out, it was a natural birth.

**Luiz4200 (3): **Thanks for reviewing again! Pipi, or should I say Turbo Thunder, neither is a Chosen One nor has he have any love interests that I know of. But a famous Princess of Heart will appear in an upcoming chapter.

**Luiz4200 (4): **Thanks once again for reviewing! I'm glad that you liked that quote. The majority of FOP fans say that Trixie and Tootie are bitter rivals trying to win Timmy's heart, hence the Zangoose and Seviper. I love Pokemon. In fact, you should check out my other FOP fanfic, "The Pokemon TCG Adventures."

**Luiz4200 (5): **Thanks once again for reviewing! Don't worry, Jorgen won't be taking away Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof from Timmy and Trixie anytime soon. I hope to hear from you very soon.

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review! I got the idea of Tootie making peace with Trixie from "Kingdom Hearts." In the beginning of the first game, Riku had a thing for Kairi; by the end, he tells his rival Sora, that he gives up his claim to her. In fact, the part where Tootie says "Take care of him" was a paraphrase from Riku's quote from the game. I love to hear from you very soon!

* * *

"The Power of Love"

Part II Credits

* * *

Song: "My Only Love," from Sailor Moon.

* * *

Picture: Timmy and Trixie on the set of a show.

* * *

_**Deep in my soul**_

_**A love so strong**_

_**It takes control.**_

* * *

Picture: The Statue of Timmy and Trixie holding the White Wand.

* * *

_**Now we both know**_

_**The secret's there**_

_**The feelings shown.**_

* * *

Picture: Mark Chang.

* * *

_**Driven far apart**_

_**I make a wish**_

_**on a shooting star.**_

* * *

Picture: Inside the Cave of Destiny.

* * *

_**There will come a day**_

_**Somewhere far away**_

_**In your arms, I'll stay**_

_**My Only Love.**_

* * *

Picture: Timmy and Trixie with Tootie.

* * *

_**And even though you're gone**_

_**Love will still live on**_

_**The feeling is so strong**_

_**My Only Love**_

_**My Only Love**_

* * *

Picture: The "Fart Laser" animation.

* * *

Picture: Abracatraz Prison.

* * *

_**There will come a day**_

_**Somwhere far away**_

_**In your arms, I'll stay**_

_**My Only Love.**_

* * *

Picture: Poof as a ninja.

* * *

_**You've reached the deepest part**_

_**Of the secret in my heart**_

_**I've know you from the start**_

_**My Only Love.**_

* * *

Picture: The Blue Moon of Vegon.

* * *

_**There will come a day**_

_**Somewhere far away**_

_**In your arms, I'll stay**_

_**My Only Love.**_

* * *

Picture: The Darkness.

* * *

_**You've reached the deepest part**_

_**Of the secret in my heart**_

_**I've known you from the start**_

_**My Only Love**_

_**My Only Love.**_

* * *

Picture: Timmy and Trixie holding hands.

* * *

-END OF PART II-

Special thanks to Butch Hartman for creating The Fairly Oddparents, MarioDS01 for creating Trixie's True Self, and you for reading!

See you in Part III!

K. C. Ellison

Please Read and Review!


	15. Is It Over?

Part III is here! First, here are my replies from the end of Part II.

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you liked it! Love to hear from you again!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review and you are so welcome! Hope to hear from you soon!

* * *

"The Power of Love"

Part III

Chapter 13: Is It Over?

* * *

It was a new day in the city of Dimmsdale. Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang were sleeping in a king-size bed when...

"MOM! DAD! WAKE UP, IT'S SATURDAY!" two voices rang out.

Timmy and Trixie instanly woke up. The two were dressed differently: they were wearing his parents' clothes but somehow, it fit them.

"What's going on?" Trixie said.

"I don't know, but let's find out!" Timmy said.

The two walked downstairs to find two kids who looked just like themselves: one with a boy with black hair with blue eyes and buckteeth wearing a pink hat and shirt with black pants, the other was a girl with brown hair with diamond blue eyes wearing a lavender hairband and a pair of glasses with a white shirt and a pink striped skirt.

"Who are you?" Trixie asked.

"Uh-oh, Mom and Dad forgot us again..." the boy said.

"Let's refresh their memory: I'm Tammany Turner, but you call me Tammy." the girl said.

"I'm her twin brother Thomas Turner, but you can call me Tommy." the boy said.

"Tommy and Tammy, huh? Where's your parents?" Timmy said

"We're looking at them!" Tommy and Tammy said.

"Us?" Timmy and Trixie said.

"That's right!" Tommy and Trixie said.

"Okay..." Timmy said.

"Anyway, today's Saturday!" Tommy said.

"What's so special about it?" Trixie said.

"That's our family picnic!" Tammy said.

"Well then, let's go!" Timmy said.

Just then, four Eliminators appeared.

"Eliminators!" Timmy said.

"Tammy! Tommy! Get behind us!" Trixie said.

"We can handle it!" they said just before they were knocked out.

"NO! Why did you do that?" Timmy yelled.

"Open your eyes! You're still in the Darkness!" said one of the robots.

"What do you mean?" Trixie asked.

They turned around to see that Tommy and Tammy were two Eliminators.

"Who are you?" Timmy said.

"Friends." they said revealing to be Jorgen, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

"Now, let's head back to Dimmsdale; everyone's waiting for you two." Jorgen said.

With a wave of his wand, all six of them poofed back to Dimmsdale.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Darkness became upset.

"Timmy Turner...Trixie Tang...gone!" it said summoning the Head Eliminator.

"Yes?" the robot said.

"Find Turner and Tang!" the Darkness said.

"I'll find them, and I'll kill them!" the Eliminator said.

"You will not!" the Darkness said.

"Watch me!" the robot replied.

"I made you, and I can destroy you!" the Darkness roared.

"I like to see you try..." and with that, the Eliminator left.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review.


	16. Rise of the Destructinator

It's time for Chapter 14! Time for the replies!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review! I never saw the Darkness as an extradimensional being. Thanks for your insight! Hope to hear from you soon.

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for you review. Hope to hear from you again.

**Zeruel Lamperouge (1):** Thanks for the review! Yeah, I changed the kiss scene...but don't worry. They'll kiss soon.

**Zeruel Lamperouge (2): **Thanks again for reviewing! I also changed the Darkness dreamscape to fit Trixie. Hope to hear from you soon.

**MarioDS01: **Thanks for reading the last chapter and I got your message. I would love to make "Channel Chasers" fanfic in the future. Hope to hear you again!

* * *

"The Power of Love"

Chapter 14: Rise of the Destructinator

* * *

Timmy, Trixie, and the fairies, had arrived in Timmy's underground hideout he called "The Timmy Cave." Inside everyone was there to welcome Timmy and Trixie back home. Everything was going great until the Head Eliminator appeared! Everyone fought their hardest, but almost everyone got captured by the robot, all except Timmy, Trixie, and the fairies who escaped into the city.

The Eliminator followed chase, ready to kill Timmy and Trixie, but was stopped by the government agency, M. E. R. F. They fired everything they had in their arsenal, but the robot absorbed it. When that happened, the robot became 10 feet tall!

"My turn!" the robot said. It slammed it's hands onto the ground causing everyone and everything around it to turn into metal!

"We are at your command, oh great Eliminator!" one of his new metal slaves said.

"Call me...the Destructinator!" it said. "And I have a plan to get rid of not only the Chosen One and his Princess, but the Darkness itself!"

"As long as you will it, great beast made of metal!" another slave said.

* * *

Before they were caught in the metal; Timmy, Trixie, and their fairies hitched a ride on one of the government's rocket ships.

"How are we going to save the world, Timmy?" Trixie asked.

"First we go back to the Blue Moon of Vegon. We need to get that second wand!" Timmy said.

* * *

Moments later, the ship lands on the Blue Moon of Vegon, where Timmy and Trixie obtain the second wand. There, they notice a spot to hold it in. Timmy places the wand in, hoping that it would do something, but nothing happened.

"What gives! Why doesn't the wand work!" Timmy yelled.

"Because that's not how this wand works..." said a voice. It belonged to Turbo Thunder, who by now looked very malnourished.

"Then what does this wand do?" Trixie asked.

"It's meant to light the way." Turbo said.

Timmy and Trixie sat down in defeat, little did they know that the rocks they sat on triggered an underground stariway. This stairway led to a secret cave filled with wands. At the end of the cave there was another cave painting showing three wands!

"OH NO! NOT ANOTHER WAND!" Timmy and Trixie yelled.

"The three wands, when together, form a triad of light so powerful that it can defeat the Darkness!" Turbo said.

"Why do you want the Darkness destroyed, Turbo?" Trixie asked.

"Once, I was happy just like you two, but then the Darkness appeared! It took everything away from me: my family and my home...I HATE IT!" Turbo said.

"I know how you feel..." Timmy said.

"What?" Turbo said.

A dark aura enveloped Timmy. When it settled, Timmy now had black hair and red eyes wearing a black top hat and a long black robe. His buckteeth became fangs, the skin darker, his fingers became claws. He had entered Nega Forme.

"One time, I wished that my parents did the opposite of what they said out of anger. They told me to "be good," so I became evil. Now, whenever I become very enraged, I become this. Don't let your hate destroy you like it nearly did to me." Nega Timmy said then turned back to normal.

"I was sort of like that, too." Trixie said.

"You too?" Turbo said.

Trixie put on a white mask that had purple eye shadow above the eyeholes.

"Before I met Timmy, I loved being pretty and popular. I hated myself because this wasn't the real me." Trixie began.

She then took the mask off.

"Now, I have never been so happy just being me." Trixie said.

"Oh, Trixie!" Timmy said.

"Timmy..." Trixie said as she hugged him.

"Thanks Trixie." Timmy said.

"I guess you're right." Turbo said.

"Thanks, now where's that third wand?" Timmy asked.

"It says: 'To end the Darkness with the power thrice, the last wand lies inside Earth's ice.'" Trixie said.

"Great, the last wand is on the Earth somewhere in ice. Sounds easy? No! The Earth is completely covered in metal! How are we going to get rid of it all?" Timmy said.

Trixie coughed looking at all the wands.

"Oh..." Timmy said.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review


	17. Turbo and Magic

Here is Chapter 15! Time for replies.

**MarioDS01: **Thanks for the review. Y'know, I was thinking that Remy Buxaplenty should be the evil dictator in the Channel Chasers AU and perhaps the other populars as his generals. I don't see Tootie as evil. Hope to hear from you again!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the addition of Nega Timmy. I'm guessing this is the power Anti Cosmo wanted from Timmy in your story? I wonder... Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon!

**Luiz4200:** Thanks for the review. Hope to hear from you soon!

**Zeruel Lamperouge: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad to hear that you found what you read was interesting. I'd love to hear from you again!

* * *

"The Power of Love"

Chapter 15: Turbo and Magic

* * *

"I get it! We use the wands to get rid of the metal!" Timmy said.

"Exactly!" Trixie said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Timmy said.

"Hold it! You two aren't going anywhere just yet!" Turbo said.

"But we have to go! The Earth needs us!" Trixie said.

"You're not strong enough! You two need training!" Turbo said.

* * *

Timmy and Trixie spent several hours training as hard as their bodies could take. At the end of the training, Timmy and Trixie were very tired and had numerous bruises on them.

"Turbo, we can't take anymore of this torture!" Timmy said.

"Isn't their an easier way to do this?" Trixie asked.

"There is!" said another voice. This one belonged to a fifteen year old girl with red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress.

"Kairi! How are you today? How's Sora?" Turbo asked.

"I'm fine, thank you...Sora is off on one of his adventures with Donald and Goofy." Kairi said.

"Who's this?" Trixie asked.

"My name is Kairi. I'm one of the legendary Princesses of Heart. I'm glad to finally meet you, Trixie." Kairi said.

"Thanks..." Trixie replied.

"Now Turbo, what I want you to do is grab Timmy's hands, like this!" Kairi said.

Kairi grabbed Trixie's hands and in a flash Trixie began to change. She wore a lavender dress, had a crown floating above her head and a small pair of wings were on her back. In her hands was a long wand.

"Gosh, you're pretty!" Timmy said marvelling at Trixie's look.

"Thank you! Call me...'Magic Trix!'" Trixie said.

Then Turbo did the same for Timmy. His muscles became a bit bigger and his clothes turned into a suit of armour similar to that of Turbo Thunder's.

"I guess you can call me...'Turbo Timmy!'" Timmy said.

"Alright, you two are ready to face the Darkness!" Turbo said.

"Right, and we have just the plan!" Timmy said.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review


	18. Salvation

It's Time for Chapter 16! Time now for the replies!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked Kairi. I hope to hear from you soon!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review! This story contains hints of "Kingdom Hearts," basically just the chosen one and his/her person of pure heart, but yeah...I've never played the games myself, but I've seen playthroughs online. By the way...ever noticed that Timmy and Sora look eerily similar? I hope to hear from you again!

**oftendragox: **Thanks for the review! Wow! You never saw Kairi coming? Get out of town! Hope to hear from you soon!

* * *

"The Power of Love"

Chapter 16: Salvation

* * *

Trixie Tang was floating near what used to be Fairy World. Her mission was to free the fairies trapped by the Eliminators, and light up the white wand.

"Let's do this!" she said holding her wand at the prison wall.

She created a blast of magic that hit the wall, causing it to crumble. Just then the guards showed up. She created several more blasts that knocked them out. As the fairies were freed they were each given a wand taken from the third cave. She went up to the statue and fired one last blast of magic, lighting up the wand.

"Timmy, I'm done on this end! The fairies will be heading to the atmosphere to remove the metal. How are things on your end?" Trixie spoke through the two-way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy is in Dimmsdale where the metallic slaves are stuffing the planet with thousands of bombs.

"If he thinks he's gonna blow up the planet, he's insane!" Timmy said.

Timmy looked up and saw the Destructinator with Jorgen and flew up there.

"Timmy! Don't come any closer! It's a Trap!" Jorgen yelled.

Just then, a chair appeared binding him in it!

"Worst...Chosen One...EVER!" Jorgen said.

"Can this get any worse?" Timmy said.

Just then, the Darkness appeared.

"OF COURSE!" Timmy yelled.

"Darkness, I have captured the Chosen One, now take him as your heart!" the Destructinator said.

"Not without his princess!" the Darkness shot a bolt of lightning out of the eye. Timmy took the time to break free of his chair.

"Hey, Destructo-dork! Catch me if you can!" Timmy said flying off into deep space with the Destructinator in pursuit.

When he reached the Earth's atmosphere, he nearly crashed into the robot! He then got on his two way to respond to Trixie.

"I'm done on my end too. It's now up to the fairies." Timmy said.

* * *

Within the Earth's orbit, every fairy blasted into the metal causing it to peel off and vanish. Then they all looked throught the world to find the third wand. However, they couldn't find it.

* * *

Trixie poofed next to Timmy when the Destructinator showed up.

"You may have gotten rid of the metal, but you can't get rid of me!" it said.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	19. The Final Wand

It's time for Chapter 17! Time for the replies!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review! Timmy and Trixie sure do make a great team! It would've been better to make the Post-Wishology episodes on a linear timeline so Timmy and Trixie would be together! X( Please review again soon!

**Luiz4200:** Thanks for the review! Not much to say other than I'd hope to hear from you soon!

* * *

"The Power of Love"

Chapter 17: The Final Wand

* * *

Timmy and Trixie fought against the powerful Destructinator. Timmy fired lightning from his armpits, but they were absorbed and returned back to him. Trixie fired several magic beams from her wand. They too were blocked by the Destructinator's magic beams. Timmy and Trixie then had no other option but to attack. They were flung back into the Earth, landing in the North Pole.

"It's no use. I can turn anything you throw at me back at you! I'm all powerful!" the robot said.

"Timmy, he's right...we've lost." Trixie said.

"No...we haven't!" Timmy said. "You may be all powerful but what about all those bombs you stuffed in the Earth?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Trixie yelled. "If he swallows those bombs, he'll be invincible!"

"Not quite...I've got an ace up my sleeve!" Timmy said.

The Destructinator took all of the bombs that were in the earth and sucked them up.

"NOW THAT I HAVE ALL OF THESE BOMBS IN MY ARSENAL, NOTHING CAN STOP ME...AS FOR YOU TWO: ANY LAST WORDS?" the robot boomed

"Timmy does!" Trixie said.

"And what would they be?" the robot asked.

Timmy began mumbling.

"WHAT!" the robot yelled

"I said 'When I crashed into you when we were in space, I grabbed your detonator!" Timmy said.

"WHAT! NO!" the robot yelled.

"Word of advice: Don't mess with the Chosen One...OR his Princess!" Timmy said just before he pressed the button.

"GRRRRRAHHHHHH! WHAT THE...!" the robot yelled before...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

The Destructinator was no more...the area surrounding them turned into water except a small piece of ice they were standing on it looked like a wand made of ice!

"Could this be the last wand?" Trixie said.

Just then a polar bear appeared.

"You who have found the Wand of Ice, are you the Chosen One?" the bear asked.

"Yes." Timmy said.

"Good enough for me!" the bear said.

Just then, the Darkness appeared.

"Alright let's light this candle and defeat the Darkness!" Trixie said.

Timmy and Trixie lit up the Wand, which sent a beam of light to the White Wand in Fairy World, then sent it the the Wand on the Blue Moon of Vegon, which sent it back to the Ice Wand. When it hit the Ice Wand, it fired the blast of light into the Darkness.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	20. The Final Battle

Time for Chapter 18! Time for the replies!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you think my adaptations are great! Hope to hear from you again!

* * *

"The Power of Love"

Chapter 18: The Final Battle

* * *

Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang had been through everything in the past few days and now, they had found all three wands. They're now in the North Pole looking face to face against the Darkness, an being capable of untold destruction. Now they have to destroy it, or do they?

* * *

"We call upon the power of the wands to destroy the Darkness!" Timmy and Trixie said.

From the Ice Wand, a blast of light went to the White Wand in Fairy World, then to the Wand on the Blue Moon of Vegon, and then back to the Ice Wand. When it hit the Ice Wand it fired a huge blast of light into the Darkness. It kept it at bay, but it didn't destroy it!

"Even with all three wands, it's still there! What's wrong?" Trixie asked.

"Maybe...we're not supposed to actually destroy it!" Timmy said.

"What do you mean?" Trixie asked.

"Think about it! Everyone who saw this thing wanted to destroy it, but it never did anything!" Timmy said.

"You mean...?" Trixie asked.

"The Darkness is lonely. It only wants things like kindness, friendship, and love." Timmy said.

"Well then, we'll give it those things. Take my hands!" Trixie said.

Timmy and Trixie then grabbed each other's hands.

"Huh?" the Darkness said.

The instant they touched their hands, they went through another change. Timmy became as tall as Trixie. His hair changed from brown to water blue. His armour went back to his normal clothes. His hat got a large crown. A pair of angel wings were on his back. Trixie's crown became a tiara. Her hair went from black to blue. Her dress went back to her popular clothes. A pair of angel wings were also on her back.

"WOAH!" Timmy and Trixie gasped.

The Darkness began closing in on Timmy and Trixie.

"Ready, Trixie?" Timmy yelled.

"Ready!" Trixie yelled.

"This is for all of our friends!" Timmy said.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof!" Trixie said.

"Chester, A. J., Tootie, Mark!" Timmy said.

"My Parents: Nigel and Rebecca!" Trixie said.

"My Parents: Edgar and Clarence!" Timmy said.

"And most of all..." Trixie said beginning to cry.

"And most of all..." Timmy said also starting too.

"Timmy..." Trixie said.

"Trixie..." Timmy said.

With every name that was said by Timmy and Trixie, a ball of white light was fired. When all of the balls were fired the Darkness began to cringe.

"AAAAAAAaaaaahhh!" The Darkness said as light exploded from it, changing its forme into something...something kind.

The Darkness had been transformed into the Kindness.

Timmy and Trixie returned to their regular formes and gave each other a big hug.

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy and Trixie were finally glad it was over.

"Thank you..." the Kindess said as it began to summon robots.

"I MUST **HUG **TURNER AND TANG!" the robot said.

"I guess this is a 'Huginator!'" Trixie said.

Just then, the Huginators returned everyone that the Destructinator swallowed up back home.

"You saved us!" Timmy's dad said.

Just then, the Fairy Council and KISS appeared.

"LET'S PARTY!" they said.

* * *

The party was a great...that is until...

"You do realize that after this party, I'm erasing everyone's memories and everything will be just as it was!" Jorgen said.

"WE KNOW, JORGEN!" Timmy and Trixie said.

* * *

Back in the Cave of Destiny, there was a new painting. It was a picture of Timmy and Trixie holding hands being surrounded by three wands. Above them was the Kindness. Just then, Cosmo came in and with a red marker, drew a wand on the painting.

"OOPS, sorry!" Cosmo said.

* * *

Later that night, Timmy, Trixie, and their fairies were walking in the street.

"That was one heck of an adventure!" Trixie said.

"Yeah, it sure was!" Timmy said. "Listen, I've got something for you." He then took a star-shaped fruit out of Cosmo's empty head.

"What's that?" Trixie asked.

"It's a papou fruit. They say if this fruit is shared with someone, their destinies will become one." Timmy said.

"That's cool!" Trixie said.

Timmy took the fruit and broke it in half. Timmy and Trixie each took half and ate it. And with that, they became part of each other's lives for all eternity.

"Hey, Timmy?" Trixie said.

"Yeah, Trixie?" Timmy said

"How's my hair?" Trixie asked.

"PERFECT!" Timmy said.

Then Timmy and Trixie leaned into each other and gave each other the biggest and longest kiss they ever had.

* * *

Meanwhile, two ghostly figures were watching Timmy and Trixie kiss each other on the lips. One was Nega Timmy and the other was a girl who looked just like Trixie before she became a tomboy, only she had dark skin and white hair.

"Would you look at that! They make such a cute couple...don't you agree, Nega Trixie?" Nega Timmy said.

"Oh yes..." Nega Trixie said.

The two of them stood there silently until...

"Come on...say it!" Nega Trixie said.

"What are you talking about?" Nega Timmy asked.

"TELL ME I'M PRETTY!" Nega Trixie yelled.

"Alright!" Nega Timmy cleared his throat. "Gosh, you're pretty!" he said.

"And don't you forget it!" Nega Trixie said before kissing Nega Timmy on the lips.

* * *

-To Be Concluded-

Please Read and Review!


	21. Part III Credits: The Power of Love

The End is here! Here are the replies for the last time.

**MarioDS01:** Thanks for the review! It was very clever of Timmy to trigger the Destructinator's bombs. I'm sort of a fan of the "Kingdom Hearts" series, though ironically I've never played any of the games. Also, I like to end each part of this story with a little song. I'll see you when I publish "Trixie's True Self: Freedom Fighters" (that's the title of my "Channel Chasers" fanfic) later in June.

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review. I probably know what you're thinking about Nega Timmy and Nega Trixie, and it's nothing like that, okay? By the way, I'm working on a new "Trixie's True Self" fanfic. It comes out later this June. Until then, good bye.

* * *

"The Power of Love"

Part III Credits

* * *

Song: "The Power of Love," from Sailor Moon.

* * *

Picture: Timmy and Trixie kissing on the lips.

* * *

_**There comes a time**_

_**When you face**_

_**The toughest of fights.**_

_**Searching for a sign**_

_**Lost in the darkest of nights.**_

_**The wind blows so cold**_

_**Standing alone**_

_**Before the battle's begun.**_

_**Look deep in your soul**_

_**The future unfolds**_

_**As bright as the rays of the sun.**_

_**You've got to believe**_

_**in the Power of Love.**_

_**You've got to believe**_

_**in the Power of Love.**_

_**The Power of Love.**_

_**Blazing emotions**_

_**There's a light**_

_**That flows from the heart.**_

_**It's a chain reaction**_

_**And nothing will keep us apart.**_

_**Stand by my side**_

_**There's nothing to hide**_

_**Together, we'll fight to the end.**_

_**Take hold of my hand**_

_**And you'll understand**_

_**What it truly means to be friends.**_

_**You've got to believe**_

_**(You've got to believe)**_

_**In the Power of Love.**_

_**You've got to believe**_

_**(You've got to believe)**_

_**In the Power of Love.**_

_**(The Power of Love)**_

_**The Power of Love.**_

_**(Power of Love)**_

_**[Instrumental Break]**_

_**You've got to believe**_

_**(You've got to believe)**_

_**In the Power of Love.**_

_**You've got to believe**_

_**(You've got to believe)**_

_**In the Power of Love.**_

_**It give meaning**_

_**To each moment.**_

_**It's what our hearts**_

_**Are all made of.**_

_**(Just look inside)**_

_**You've got to believe**_

_**(You've got to believe)**_

_**In the Power of Love.**_

_**In the Power of Love.**_

_**In the Power of Love.**_

* * *

THE END.

Special thanks to Butch Hartman for creating The Fairly Oddparents, MarioDS01 for creating "Trixie's True Self," and a very special shout out to you, the reader.

I own nothing other than this story.

Please Read and Review, and be sure to be on the look out for my upcoming fanfic, "Trixie's True Self: Freedom Fighters," on this site later this June. Until then, good bye.

K. C. Ellison


End file.
